


Poetic Arda

by Mirach



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Acrostic, Alliteration, Cinquain, Duet, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Haiku, Limericks, Lullabies, Pantoum, Poetry, Sestina, Sonnets, Triolet - Freeform, Yuletide, collection of poems, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirach/pseuds/Mirach
Summary: A collection of my poems from Middle-earth (title inspired by Poetic Edda). Most of them rhyme and are in different fixed forms. Full list in 1st chapter.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aredhel/Eöl (Tolkien), Arien/Tilion (Tolkien)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Contents

1\. **[The Ride of Oromë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50820523)**: a sonnet about the origin of the Maeras

2\. **[Of Names and Decisions ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50820580)**: acrostic poem about Finrod Felagund

3\. **[Shadows of Nan Elmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50820631)**: the meeting of Aredhel and Eöl in alliterative verse

4\. **[The White Tree ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50820655)**: a seedling starts to grow

5\. **[Eagles of Manwë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50849689)**: about the Great Eagles in sapphic verse

6\. **[Rochallor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50849710)**: a tanka about Fingolfin's horse

7\. **[Éala Éarendel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50849755)**: the first rising of Eärendil viewed from Middle-earth (free verse)

8\. **[Heavenly Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50849788)**: two cinquains about Arien and Tilion

9\. **[Music of Ainur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50876620)**: a diagonal (poetic form I invented)

10\. **[Caves of the Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50876713)**: a triolet about the fate of Ar-Pharazôn and his army

11\. **[Gondor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50876854)**: an acrostic haiku

12\. **[Ships of Alqualondë](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50876899)**: an italian sonnet

13\. **[Halls of Mandos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50908390)**: a pantoum

14\. **[I paint your face in my mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50908462)**: Aragorn's profession of his love to Arwen, and what it means to him (a villanelle)

15\. **[Túrin Turambar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50908528)**: a sestina

16\. **[Yavanna's lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50908609)**: the Spring of Arda is over and Yavanna puts her creations to sleep to await a new morning

17\. **[Dead Marshes ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50944147)**: "You should not looks in when the candles are lit"

18\. **[War of Wrath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50944297)**: a found poem

19\. **[The Last Mallorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50944483)**: the Elves are gone and only one mallorn remains

20\. **[The Ride of Rohirrim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50944558)**: Rohirrim battle song

21\. **[The Song of Aragorn and Arwen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50980522)**: a love duet

22\. **[Halbarad's Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50980681)**: at the entrance to the Paths of the Dead

23\. **[The Broken Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50980813)**: about Narsil, that will become Andúril

24\. **[Gilraen's Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50980933)** for little Aragorn

25\. **[Son of Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51014008)**: about Maedhros

26\. **[Hobbit limerick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51014110)**: about the Hobbit movie

27\. **[J. R. R. Tolkien](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51014143)**: a tribute to the creator of Middle-earth

28\. **[Herblore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/50980933)**: alliterative verse about Old Toby

29\. **[Beorn's yule song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51042736)**: sung with the melody of "Jingle Bells", comes with an illustration

30\. **[Westu Théoden hál](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51042937)**: an acrostic poem

31\. **[Orc and Spring ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51043051)**: a short humorous poem

32\. **[Awakening of Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51043090)**: the fathers of Men meet Finrod Felagund (a sonnet)

33\. **[Gandalf limerick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337753/chapters/51043132)**: someone wants all the XP...


	2. Contents

**The Ride of Oromë**

The stars were young upon the heaven's dome  
and darkness dwelt under the shade of trees  
and in the darkness evil creatures roamed,  
when a horn sounded clear and pure in breeze.

Like thunder rode there Béma on his steed  
and Nahar's mane shone bright with silver light:  
glistening dream, the music of his feet,  
before them fled the creatures of the night.

Now hoofbeats silenced, Béma rides no more  
in Middle-earth under the rays of Sun,  
but Nahar's children still stay on this shore  
and on the grass of Rohan freely run.

The lords of horses, Mearas free and strong,  
the steeds of kings that came out of a song. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sonnet for the B2MeM 2012 prompts:  
O68: Oromë: ... makes the horses of Rhovanion (Powers of the World)  
O67: sonnet (Poetic forms)  
B10: history through songs (Forth Eorlingas!)  
B10: Nothlir (family line (esp. as family tree, genealogical tree) (Quenya and Sindarin) - if family lines of horses count as well :D  
(Béma was the name used for Oromë by the Rohirrim)


	3. Of Names and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acrostic poem about Finrod Felagund

**Of Names and Decisions  
**

**F**air child without sorrow**  
I**s your life hollow,**  
N**oldorin prince?**  
D**reams are just small seeds**  
A**dventures, great deeds**  
R**ipen long since…**  
A** burning fire**  
T**hat's your desire:**  
O**nwards without wince  
**  
I**n the light of Two Trees  
**N**oon of Valinor's bliss  
**G**olden-haired child  
**O**ver the wide sea, though  
**L**ie the lands you don't know  
**D**istant and wild  
**O**h, eager child...

* * *

**F**aithful and steady**  
I**s you oath ready,**  
N**argothrond's king?**  
R**eaping the visions**  
O**f your decisions  
**D**arkness will sink

**F**or the oath spoken**  
E**choes unbroken**  
L**oyalty true**  
A** new hope is born**  
G**rief of those who mourn**  
U**p to sky flew**  
N**ew day is coming  
**D**awning in blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For B2MeM 2012 prompts:  
N31: Finrod – change of dialect from Findaráto (Finrod: The Quarter-Blood Prince)  
N36: Ingoldo – Mother-name (Finrod: The Quarter-Blood Prince)  
N31: acrostic (Poetic Forms)


	4. Shadows of Nan Elmoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Aredhel and Eöl in alliterative verse

**Shadows of Nan Elmoth**

O golden cage of Gondolin, is covetousness a crime? 

Behind the bars a bird felt freedom for first time

Aredhel Ar-Feiniel and Eöl, elven smith

Found wonder in the woods, between branches didn’t breathe 

As she in the shade stood he saw her beauty bloom

Love piercing as a lance in the gathering gloom

Her freedom loving heart in shadows shimmers light

Gondolin’s grief is nigh nearing darkness of night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three ways to read this poem: the usual way in lines as a whole, and the two columns can be read separately as well. Each of them should make sense... I hope it does, at least :) It also uses alliteration - words starting with the same sound.
> 
> For B2MeM 2012 prompts:  
B15: Alliterative verse (Poetic forms)  
B15: Aredhel (5 books 5 characters)


	5. The White Tree

**The White Tree  
**

_Sleeping..._  
_The lineage of old_  
_Dreaming..._  
_Embraced in soil._

The seed in soil  
The secret in heart  
Hiding a tender  
silver leaf curled

Hiding and waiting:  
Through a Dark age  
will rise a light:  
Nimloth's lineage

_Sleeping..._  
_The lineage of old_  
_Dreaming..._  
_Embraced in soil._

The ancient lineage  
of Elendil through  
darkness will emerge  
with the heart true

Broken sword renewed;  
In field of stone  
I wake to new life  
Forgotten, lone

_Sleeping..._  
_The lineage of old_  
_Dreaming..._  
_Embraced in soil._

I stretch to the Sun:  
In the cold snow  
its rays will give me  
the strength to grow

Till the time comes:  
_"Yé! utúvienyes!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"Yé! utúvienyes!"_ \- "I found!" (Aragorn's cry when finding the sapling of the White Tree)


	6. Eagles of Manwë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the Great Eagles in sapphic verse

**Eagles of Manwë**

From the thought of Manwë and from the free sky  
Song of soaring heavenly space far and high  
Eagles were born, majestic wings and free cry  
Star shining brightly

Nests in clouds and all-seeing eyes that can pierce  
Shrouds of shadow, attack it with talons fierce  
Eagles' song sounds, knowing no darkness and fears  
Thorondor mighty

World is reshaped, cry of the eagles still sounds  
Mountaintops white - Gwaihir Windlord there soars  
Did not forget Manwë the sorrows and tears  
Middle-earth's Children**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B2MeM 2012 prompts:  
O64: sapphic (poetic forms)  
N32: Rare characters (Landroval) - the topic of the poem was inspired by this prompt, although I didn't manage to include him...


	7. Rochallor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tanka about Fingolfin's horse

**Rochallor**

Like blue ice a flame

in darkness shone desperate

Horse returned alone

On green grass faithful steed died

heart-broken mourning his lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 1st poem for NaPoWriMo 2012, and for the B2MeM prompts:
> 
> O70: tanka (poetic forms)  
O70: Rochallor, Warhorse of Fingolfin (All Creatures, Foul and Fair)  
B13: Ringil (Fingolfin's sword, which glittered like blue ice) (Artifacts and Weapons)


	8. Éala Éarendel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first rising of Eärendil viewed from Middle-earth (free verse)

**Éala Éarendel**

Sleep, my child...  
Close your eyes under the blanket of night  
A little longer  
A little more time  
Until you know how unfair the fate has been to you  
Until you know what time you have been born into

Sleep, my child...  
In sweet ignorance of dreams  
Just for a while longer you can be  
Like the Lords of the West who do not care  
For you, for us  
For your unfair fate

Sleep, my child,  
And please...  
Do not be angry at me  
For bringing you into this dark world  
Where hope is far and future dimmed  
By the black wings of smoke  
From Thangorodrim

* * *

Look, my child!  
A new star is rising!  
Sailing on the waves of sky  
Gil-Estel  
A holy flame  
A spark to ignite new hope for tomorrow

They did not forget...

_Éala Éarendel engla beorhtast_   
_Ofer middangeard monnum sended!_ **   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éala Éarendel engla beorhtast Ofer middangeard monnum sended! - "Hail Earendel, brightest of angels, over Middle-earth to men sent!"  
\- the lines in the Crist written by Cynewulf which can be taken as the inspiration not only for the role of Eärendil in Tolkien's work, but also for the term Middle-earth
> 
> The 2nd poem for NaPoWriMo 2012 and for the B2MeM propts:
> 
> B13: Free verse (Poetic forms)  
G59: Hope (Emotions)  
B13: "And they looked up and saw a star..." -The First Noel (Here We Come A-Caroling)


	9. Heavenly Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two cinquains about Arien and Tilion.

**Heavenly Dance**

Anor  
Arien's flame  
in bright glory rises  
blind towards all but her duty  
cold Sun

Ithil  
Tilion's love  
pursues her through darkness  
the lunatic devotion of  
full Moon**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd poem for NaPoWriMo 2012 and for the B2MeM prompts:
> 
> G59: Cinquain (Poetic forms)  
G59: The Land of the Sun (Off the Map's Edge)


	10. Music of Ainur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diagonal (poetic form I invented)

**Music of Ainur**

Create and sing!

Your mind has wings from Music wrought

In an eye's blink to being brought in Timeless Hall

What you can think to the last dot, that I will call to make a world

The horse's trott, the fir-trees tall, the heat and cold

The creatures small, and big and bold

Just as I've told:

**Eä! Be!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Eä - the World that Is)
> 
> The 5th poem for NaPoWriMo. This is an experiment with form - as you can see, I like rhymes =)
> 
> The rhyming scheme is
> 
> a  
a b  
a b c  
a b c d  
__b c d ...  
____c d ...  
______d ...  
________...  
with every rhyme containing of 4 syllables. I call it diagonal. (You can add more guadruplets of rhymes)


	11. Caves of the Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caves of the Forgotten is a place in Aman where Ar-Pharazôn and his army are imprisoned. It is here that they remain until the end of the world when they are prophesized to arise during the Last Battle, Dagor Dagorath. (A triolet)

**Caves of the Forgotten  
**

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
In Caves of Damned forever they will sleep  
And wander ever in their dreams alone

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
In place forgotten where Sun never shone  
There Ar-Pharazôn landed with his fleet

Now sing the song of dreamers under stone  
In Caves of Damned forever they will sleep


	12. Gondor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An acrostic haiku

**Gondor  
**

**G**lory of past, memories  
**O**aths of faithfulness  
**_N_**ow arrived the hour of  
_E_  
E  
**D**ark is the path the dead guard  
**O**ut of danger will  
**R**ise the long lost kingly line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the connecting word starts with the first letters in the lines in front and behind it - need, in this case.)


	13. Ships of Alqualondë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An italian sonnet

**Ships of Alqualondë  
**

The song of waters sounded clear and sweet  
In light of Trees before its brightness dimmed  
There white wood was with foaming sea-waves rimmed  
The swiftest swan-ships in a mighty fleet  
The sails were woven with a silver thread  
As they sailed proudly through the storms and wind  
Like graceful swans their prows were shaped, flanks winged  
No better ship could sailor ever meet  
Now white planks reddened with the Elven blood  
In Swanhaven under the darkened sky  
Where ships were taken together with lives  
Then sky in Losgar reddened like rose bud  
The fires rose on shores where the gulls cry  
To Alqualondë only ash arrives


	14. Halls of Mandos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pantoum

**Halls of Mandos  
**

Stories hung upon the walls  
Every thread a single fate  
Whom Mandos to his halls calls  
Must pass through the iron gate

Every thread a single fate  
woven into tapestries  
Must pass through the iron gate  
Who has died in shade of trees

Woven into tapestries  
All the stories big and small  
Who has died in shade of trees  
Will see them hung on the wall

All the stories big and small  
Written by the hand of time  
Will see them hung on the wall  
Stories of love, courage, crime

Written by the hand of time  
Fate of every Man or Elf  
Stories of love, courage, crime  
Each of them can find himself

Fate of every Man or Elf  
Whom Mandos to his halls calls  
Each of them can find himself  
Stories hung upon the walls


	15. I paint your face in my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn's profession of his love to Arwen, and what it means to him.  
A villanelle, written for the Teitho topic "Stories and Pictures"

**I paint your face in my mind  
**

I paint your face in my mind  
On the canvas of my dreams  
A picture of hearts entwined

When to duty I'm confined  
Loneliness louder than screams  
I paint your face in my mind

I see your eyes - loving, kind  
Beauty that from the soul streams  
A picture of hearts entwined

That's where I can new strength find  
When yoke of fate so hard seems  
I paint your face in my mind

When the resolve stays behind  
It is the love that redeems  
A picture of hearts entwined

Even if I would go blind  
In the darkness your light gleams  
I paint your face in my mind  
A picture of hearts entwined


	16. Túrin Turambar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a sestina

**Túrin Turambar  
**

You want to be a master of your fate  
And believe still that you can win this fight  
But anger kills as surely as a blade  
And so is dimmed for you Doriath's light  
For king's judgement you did not want to wait  
But fled instead - fugitive in the night

Wandering lost, you found men of the night  
And joined with them, and shared their lonely fate  
On Amon Rûdh you will for your friend wait  
His love will guide him, make him join your fight  
Then Bow and Helm will bring to these lands light  
Until the bond is severed by the blade

The sword is black and cruel is its blade  
When it cuts flesh in darkness of the night  
What you have done, you'll see in flash of light  
And understand the evil turn of fate  
For it is not an enemy you fight  
But Beleg's death that in your hands did wait

For other man the elven maid did wait  
But love is as dangerous as a blade  
That Gwindor sees, and gives up without fight  
Then bridge was build, and dragon came in night  
And so is sealed Nargothrond's tragic fate  
In Pool of Ivrin shimmers no more light

Her eyes were shining and her step was light  
But in vain would she for a savior wait  
At orc-spear's tip Finduilas met her fate  
While dragon's eyes, sharp like a deadly blade  
Around Nienor weaved a web of night  
Oblivion's mist that she could not fight

Then bravely you rose and went to the fight  
For your young wife and for the waning light  
But dragon's death lifted the spell of night  
In rushing waters does Nienor's death wait  
While blood of Túrin will drink his own blade  
So fulfilled was the curse of evil fate

But in last night once more will Túrin fight  
And avenge his fate, bathed in bright light  
For Morgoth's doom waits in Turambar's blade


	17. Yavanna's lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lamps have fallen, the Spring of Arda is over and Yavanna puts her creations to sleep to await a new morning.

**Yavanna's lullaby  
**

Beloved children, you must sleep  
In a sleep dreamless and deep  
The black night fell  
Like evil spell,  
But you will your strength keep

Darkness spread over the land  
The Lamps that fell we cannot mend  
With poisoned sting  
Now Arda's Spring  
Has ended, its time spent

Close your eyes and do not fear  
To my heart you are most dear  
When you wake  
The night will break  
Sky again will be clear

Rest under the wings of night  
So you can wake in new light  
Waiting seed  
A tree or weed  
When land again is bright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Through long ages the Valar dwelt in bliss in the light of the Trees beyond. The Mountains of Aman, but all Middle-earth lay in a twilight under the stars. While the Lamps had shone, growth began there which now was checked, because all was again dark. But already the oldest living things had arisen: in the seas the great weeds, and on earth the shadow of great trees; and in the valleys of the night-clad hills there were dark creatures old and strong. To those lands and forests the Valar seldom came, save only Yavanna and Oromë; and Yavanna would walk there in the shadows, grieving because the growth and promise of the Spring of Arda was stayed. And she set a sleep upon many things that had arisen in the Spring, so that they should not age, but should wait for a time of awakening that yet should be._
> 
> \- J. R. R. Tolkien, Silmarillion


	18. Dead Marshes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should not looks in when the candles are lit"

**Dead Marshes  
**

Once armies proud,  
their enemies vile  
Once armies proud,  
now they rest in a mire

Side by side lie  
noble Elf with a Man  
Side by side lie  
Orcs from a dark den

In dreamless sleep  
Forever they'll rest  
In dreamless sleep  
Hosts of East, hosts of West

The waters cold  
Are their murky grave  
The waters cold  
Above soldiers brave

Dead faces in water  
Some noble and sad  
Dead faces in water  
And mud is their bed

Cold and pale faces,  
Both evil and fair  
Cold and pale faces  
With weed in their hair

All foul, all rotting  
Lit by corpse-lights  
All foul, all rotting,  
Fell barrow-wights

You should not look in  
Or you'll lose your wit  
You should not looks in  
When the candles are lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Teitho challenge "Candles"


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A found poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The page from the Silmarillion tells about the coming of Noldor and capturing of Maedhros. The found poems tells about the War of Wrath and defeat of Morgoth - you see, even in darkness there is light and in defeat victory.

**War of Wrath  
**

** **

(trascription:)

In the very hour of their need  
In the hour of defeat  
Valar came into Mithrim  
Their trumpets shook Thangorodrim  
At the coming  
Sun rose flaming  
The West knew that might  
Uprising of great light


	20. The Last Mallorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elves are gone and only one mallorn remains...

**The Last Mallorn**

I saw  
A tree stood alone  
For it the wind played a song  
I know  
Wide is its crown  
Its roots through centuries strong

I saw  
A trunk proud and tall  
Like temple-pillars of old  
I know  
The leaves that don't fall  
But turn to purest of gold

I saw  
The sprouting young leaves  
Like gems of green light in spring  
I know  
And then my heart bleeds  
A dirge is the song that I sing

I saw  
The last Elven tree  
Upon this darkened grey shore  
I know  
Over the wide Sea  
They're gone to return no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Czech song "Poslední mallorn"


	21. The Ride of Rohirrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rohirrim battle song

**The Ride of Rohirrim**

The beacons lit  
The oath gives speed  
Horses and riders tall  
The sparkling shield  
On bloody field  
We answer Gondor's call!

Kisses to wives  
The last goodbyes  
Who returns, we don't know  
This is the day  
When we can't stay  
The King calls, we follow

The sea of spears  
The sun sheds tears  
Eorlingas ride to war  
To the red day  
To glory, fame  
In the ancestors' hall! 


	22. The Song of Aragorn and Arwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beren walked lonely in the woods of Doriath for the whole winter, until Lúthien returned with the spring. Now Middle-earth is falling into darkness and winter again - but there is love that reaches through it with hope. (A poem for Teitho: Elven Realms)

**The Song of Aragorn and Arwen**

He:

Among the songs of waterfalls

in a valley green and fair

I sang the song of Lúthien

and spring was in the air. 

She:

Among the birches’ silver trunks

I heard your silent song.

And I saw youth and innocence…

…and I felt something strong. 

He:

In that moment I lost my heart:

forever it will dwell

enchanted in your tender palm

in spring in Rivendell. 

She:

The wind sang in the mallorn leaves:

each blade a small green gem.

I found no peace with summer breeze

in dreamy Lórien. 

He:

From distant lands under strange stars

I came weary, my feet sore.

I sought only rest from the war –

\- and I found so much more… 

She:

You came to me like an elven king,

a white gem upon your brow.

And what I saw was a noble man.

And what I felt… was love. 

He:

Autumn has come to Rivendell,

the leaves will die and fall.

And I must go: to victory,

or to the end of all. 

She:

I watch you leave: as strong and wise

as a mighty king of Men.

And behind darkness, winter’s chill

I hope we meet again. 

He:

The path is dark, the shadow grows,

on the edge of hope I stand.

But I don’t fear, because my heart

lies safely in your hand. 

She:

The river sings about the Sea,

but I stay on this shore.

For, without you, there is no joy

for me in Valinor. 

He:

My Evenstar, you are my light

when darkness spreads its wing.

And after winter cold and bleak

I still have hope for spring. 

She:

Like in the woods of Doriath

the spring will come again.

You are my Beren, you’re my love,

and I’m your Lúthien.


	23. Halbarad's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'This is an evil door,' said Halbarad, 'and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter.'_  
(J. R. R. Tolkien, The Return of the King, Book V, Chapter 2: The Passing of the Grey Company)

**Halbarad's Farewell**

The gathering gloom, the feel of doom  
This is an evil door  
Darkness ahead, the journey's end  
Is not far anymore

The threshold dark from a cold stone,  
And my death lies beyond  
But I follow, for you must go,  
And faith is a strong bond

For noble past I've ridden south  
After the sun of noon,  
But for the future I will go  
Into the sunless gloom 

Behind that door no turning back,  
And yet I'll cross this line  
Towards the burning, bloody field  
And hope that is not mine

Be well, my love, kiss our son  
For me and for my king  
Into your arms I won't return,  
But don't let your heart sink

Do not mourn for me, cousin mine,  
When my life's blood will flow  
I only regret I won't see  
The crown upon your brow


	24. The Broken Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Narsil, that will become Andúril.

**The Broken Sword**

The light of Sun, the light of Moon  
Glowed brightly in the blade  
The seven stars from Varda's sky  
Whose shine should never fade

The darkness fell with fiery gaze  
Upon the shadowed land  
But Sword and Spear in alliance  
Against its evil stand

The broken sword, the shattered light  
Of Sun, and Stars, and Moon  
Yet still it has the strength to cut  
The thread of evil doom

The empty throne, the tombs of kings  
The future becomes past  
And like a line in secrecy:  
The shards covered by dust

The shadows gather, evil gloom:  
The darkness stirs again,  
Over the land, menacing cloud,  
Dread returns to its den

But hand will come to wield the sword  
Of one with the heart true,  
And with the Flame of ancient West  
The blade will flare anew!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narsil: nar - "fire", thil -"white light" referring to the Sun and Moon
> 
> Andúril: "Flame of the West"
> 
> _...on its blade was traced a device of seven stars set between the crescent Moon and the rayed Sun, and about them was written many runes... Very bright was that sword when it was made whole again; the light of the sun shone redly in it, and the light of the moon shone cold, and its edge was hard and keen._
> 
> (J. R. R. Tolkien: The Fellowship of the Ring)


	25. Gilraen's Lullaby

**Gilraen's Lullaby**

Sleep, my son  
The night is a river  
carrying you there  
where silver stars shiver  
On streams of dreams  
to a land without sorrow  
where boys have fathers  
and the mounds are hollow  
in dreams...

Sleep, my child  
the sun hides till morrow  
Her last rays a way  
that elven ships follow  
There, names are not secret  
that can bring a danger  
And father to child  
doesn't have to be stranger  
in dreams...

Sleep, my Hope  
and hope of your people  
Than mighty oak  
your roots are deeper  
Once you will know  
the pride of the humbled,  
the value of honour  
and hopes of your kindred,  
their dreams...

Sleep, my son  
while darkness is soothing,  
while you can rest  
till the call of duty...  
Once you will ride  
to hardship and danger  
and like your father  
you will be a ranger  
Now dream...

Sleep, my child  
like in a nest eagle  
when the stars shine,  
distant and regal  
Sleep, gain more strength,  
and courage and strong will  
that you will need  
to grow and fulfil  
all dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Teitho challenge "Mothers"


	26. Son of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Maedhros

**Son of Fire**

He was the fire  
Devouring flame  
Wine until bottom  
And pain of fame

He was my father  
His anger like flood  
We sealed our Oath  
In fire and blood

The flame extinguished  
By Oath we're still bound  
Through tears and pain  
No rest to be found

The blood on my hands  
And my hand in chains  
What was it for  
When nothing remains?

The Light we sought, burns  
So close, yet so far  
We are not worthy  
To touch a star

Burning flame, take me  
And clean the stain  
Take the cursed Jewel  
And end my pain!

In fire it started  
In fire it ends  
Just like my father  
The fire in my veins


	27. Hobbit limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About the Hobbit movie

**Hobbit limerick**

There was once a director of the Hobbit

when filming LotR, he used to quite crop it.

The profit is free,

so let's make movies three:

that was the way he now saw it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A limerick is a short humorous or witty poem, consisting of 5 lines with the rhyme scheme AABBA, and the number of accents in the lines: 3,3,2,2,3


	28. J. R. R. Tolkien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tribute to the creator of Middle-earth

**J. R. R. Tolkien**

**J**ust see who enters  
the realm of dreams  
creating lands  
that none have seen

**R**etaking kingdoms,  
legends of old  
Molding them into  
enchanted world

**R**eaping the fruits  
that in his mind grow  
to rivers of words  
that from his pen flow

**T**ravel through the lands,  
follow the dream  
He gives you his hand...  
Enter with him!


	29. Herblore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in alliterative verse by a bard of Rohan, inspired by Merriadoc Brandybuck's talks with king Théoden

**Herblore**

In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit,

Gardener thoughtful, in the ground digging,

from sunny Longbottom in the Southfarthing

Called Tobold Hornblower, to Bree he travelled,

Wondered what plants grow there, wanted to see them

Interesting herbs he saw growing up on the hill

Small seeds carried with him back to Southfarthing

Planted them in his garden, from pests protected

With harvest plentiful was he rewarded

Leaves he lay in the sun, left them to dry there

Thinking to make a tea, then try and taste it

But as he brought the leaves to kettle boiling

Some of them slipped on the coals smoldering

As Tobold smelled the smoke, he smiled broadly

Better than boiling them were the leaves burning

He pondered it and fashioned a pipe from prune wood

So he could smoke the leaves, sweet and refreshing

Pipe-weed he called the plant, plenty he planted

Since then the Hobbits hold in high esteem

The art of smoking, by Old Toby discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a task of Tolkien Mailing Competition (TLV by the Hungarian acronym) picking from several topics and forms. I picked these:
> 
> Topic: a story set in The Shire, starring any known or unknown hobbit character;  
Form: serious style, alliterative verse (I know that has a lot of other rules but here all what is expected is to have at least two or three alliterating word in every line).


	30. Beorn's yule song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Anyway by mid-winter Gandalf and Bilbo had come all the way back, along both edges of the Forest, to the doors of Beorn's house; and there for a while they both stayed. Yule-tide was warm and merry there; and men came from far and wide to feast at Beorn's bidding."_ (J.R.R. Tolkien: The Hobbit)
> 
> (A Yule-song in the house of Beorn, sung with the melody of "Jingle Bells". Comes with an illustration.)

**Beorn's yule song**

Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.  
Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.

Snow is falling high  
In the woods tonight  
Cloudy is the sky,  
But one window is bright  
Bear sleeps in his den,  
Rabbit in his hole,  
Beorn invites all the men  
to his wooden hall!

Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.  
Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.

Wizards, hobbits, men,  
Ponies, dogs and sheep  
We meet here again,  
While sun goes to sleep  
With round or pointy ear,  
The tall and the small  
Everyone is welcome here  
In Beorn's merry hall!

Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.  
Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.

Honey-cakes are sweet  
And fire burns bright  
In streams flows the mead  
In Beorn's hall tonight  
Beating got the Orcs  
And dragon is no more  
To that we raise cups and forks  
In Beorn's fire-lit hall!

Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.  
Yule-tide, Yule-tide,  
longest night in year,  
outside it is cold and dark,  
but warm and merry here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the 3rd round of this year's Tolkien mailing competition, where one of the tasks was: write and record a Yule-song that could have been heard at Beorn’s place


	31. Westu Théoden hál

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an acrostic poem

**Westu Théoden hál **

**W**ind blew cold in the horse's mane  
**E**ast ran the horses through the plain  
**S**talwart rode there a faithful king  
**T**hrough shadow of a dreadful wing  
**U**nafraid when blood fell like rain

**T**hrough a dark morning without dawn  
**H**e led his riders, now they're gone  
**E**orl's sons in their helmets tall  
**O**ath bound them to heed Gondor's call  
**D**ark was the morning, red the day  
**E**re evening came, the king dead lay  
**N**ow to the bright halls leads his way

**H**ail Théoden, o mighty king  
**A** song of glory as swords ring  
**L**et now the riders sing!


	32. Orc and Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short humorous poem.

**Orc and Spring**

Stupid flowers, stupid smells

„Go hunt Hobbits!” Sauron yells

What am I, a stupid bee?

I’ve got pollen allergy! 


	33. Awakening of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fathers of Men meet Finrod Felagund (a sonnet).

**Awakening of Hope**

The night swooped down on dark wings of cold dread  
with nightmares circling the flames - the faint light  
can't chase away the memories and fright  
that lurk in mind and in lands that we fled.

Towards the sunset our journey led,  
but within us we still carried the night  
and to the past we don't turn our sight,  
but don't dare to hope for future ahead.

Suddenly nightmare turned to pleasant dream  
of distant land with shores from pure white sand  
as waves of song carry us like clear stream  
and strings of harp are touched by gentle hand.

And when dawn blushes with the first sunbeam  
with hope in heart facing the west we stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Blackwell's Bookshop Middle-earth poetry contest.


	34. Gandalf limerick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wants all the XP...

**Gandalf limerick**

There was a wizard titled Grey,  
with his party he wouldn't stay.  
Soloed boss fight:  
"Now call me White,  
how I leveled up, I won't say."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't claim the idea, I think I first saw it in a FB comment, I just wrote a limerick about it.


End file.
